The enhancement of physical appearance occupies greater focus in human life than nearly all other daily life-related actions. There are far more consumer products available for the beautification of human body than for the treatment of human ailments. The improvement of skin tone and appearance is a growing, multi-billion dollar industry encompassing cosmetic, nutraceutical, pharmaceutical, and physical therapy disciplines. The consumer attention is focused on newest miracle ingredient in age-defying, anti-wrinkle, skin smoothing, skin brightening, and other similar antiaging agents, the newest prior art examples of which follow.
Skin clarification has become an item of current marketing and consumer interest. Skin Clarifying products perform multiple functions via a single treatment scheme comprised of two to three products in a kit or set. This is a rapidly growing market representing age groups from teens to adults, even seniors. Skin clarifying market in USA is estimated at $2 billion, with over 20 million consumers of such products. Treatment benefits of such skin clarification agents include: (i) smoothing of skin damaged from acne scars, wounds' scars, markings left from diseases such as small pox, skin blemishes and skin “imperfections”, (ii) balancing of skin tone from skin discoloration resulting from acne scars, wounds scars, markings left from diseases such as small pox, skin blemishes and other skin “imperfections”, (iii) reduction or removal of age spots, skin spots, unpleasant “beauty marks”, discoloration of stretch marks on abdomen from childbirth, and skin discoloration from exposure to sun, (iv) lightening of dark skin areas to brighten skin tone for better facial glow, (v) management of skin oiliness or skin dryness for clear complexion, (vi) turnover of dead skin cells to promote fresh growth for vibrant skin, (vii) reduction or removal of wrinkles and fine lines for smoother skin, and (viii) infusion of essential nutrients to promote healthy skin growth and glowing appearance.
The present invention provides a comprehensive scientific solution to the problems associated with the biology of skin that require skin clarification.